


sad hoodie (idiot in love)

by 1539 (orphan_account)



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Returned feelings, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning, am i supposed to tag before i write the thing, dongmyeong is having a sad 3am moment, giwook comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1539
Summary: Dongmyeong just wanted to borrow Giwook's hoodie.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	sad hoodie (idiot in love)

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic here wooo!!! i hope it's not too bad lol i had the urge to write something and this is what my brain produced :thumbsup: thank you toast for motivating me to sit down and write something for the first time in half a year

Dongmyeong can't see shit. But it doesn't really matter as he drags his feet across the dorms at 3:30 in the morning. All he wants is water, in other words, something with which he can wash down the lump in his throat.

As he fills himself a glass of fresh, cold water, he notices that he's, in fact, shaking a bit. _This is normal,_ he tells himself. _Everyone has their moments like this. It's normal. I'm not losing my mind._

He gulps the water down and walks back to his and Giwook's shared room, still dragging his feet.

_Giwook._

Maybe he does have a reason to feel this shitty, after all.

The warmth missing from next to him, his love interest, the boy sleeping peacefully just across the bed Dongmyeong's sitting on. Maybe he's the reason why his heart hurts like a little bitch on a Sunday night.

It's nothing special, really. Giwook knows nothing about Dongmyeong's yearning, and he plans on keeping it that way for the longest time. But dreams fuck with his head more than he'd like to admit it, especially when they involve Giwook. He thinks of pouring his heart out as he stares at the sleeping boy. Maybe through a Kakaotalk message, that's not too direct. Rejection wouldn't hurt as bad, he thinks.

Perhaps these thoughts are what drive him to stand up. It's how he finds himself silently opening the younger boy's closet, carefully rummaging through the smaller collection of hoodies. He knows it's so, so stupid, but he can't stop himself from snatching the grey, oversized piece of clothing from Giwook's closet. He won't notice, Dongmyeong thinks to himself. He surely won't, right?

But alas, Giwook has never been a deep sleeper. Dongmyeong closes the closet doors and he looks to the side to find the younger boy stirring in his sleep. He hisses quietly, trying to inch away from the closet and the other's bed as cautiously as possible, but-

"-Myeong?"

The slight mumble makes Dongmyeong flinch. He doesn't know why, but he tenses and looks at Giwook to find him staring right in his eyes.

"What 're you doing?" Giwook is slurring a bit, he's rubbing his eyes and trying to clearly see the other, who has now curled himself smaller.

"Nothi-"

"Is that my hoodie?"

_Fuck._

Dongmyeong's hands fall to his side along with his head hanging low, the grey hoodie in his left hand, clutched tightly.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit sad tonight" he mumbles, and the floor is suddenly extremely interesting. He really wants to run away. He's a fucking idiot.

"You're sad? Why?" Giwook is now sitting up, his eyes shifting from Dongmyeong's face to the hoodie clutched in his hand. And the bassist lets the side of his mouth to curl into a small smile at the sight of it.

"It's nothing. Just- Go back to sleep, okay? I'll be fine." Dongmyeong is not the type to beg, but if he has to, he will. He really wants to save himself the embarrassment of this entire thing. Giwook will probably tell the others in the morning that, _hey, Dongmyeong stole one of my hoodies in the middle of the night, do you guys know why he's acting-_

"Come here."

Dongmyeong looks up to see Giwook's hands extended towards him, inviting him for a hug.

_A hug?_

"Are you sure?" Dongmyeong hesitantly approaches, placing the hoodie at the end of Giwook's bed. The younger rolls his eyes and grabs Dongmyeong by the hand, pulling him into the hug. "Yes, I'm sure. Get comfortable."

They end up laying on Giwook's bed, Dongmyeong on top of the younger and clutching him tightly. He's wide-eyed, still a bit shocked at the sudden affection, but he tries to relax.

"Do you want to talk about it, Myeong?" Giwook suddenly asks, his voice quiet, as if he's afraid of startling the boy laying on top of him.

"Mmm," Dongmyeong makes a noise of affirmation. In his brain is ten alarms going off simultaneously, screaming _don't do it, don't do it,_ but he does anyway. Why or where the sudden burst of bravery came from, he doesn't know. "It's- a bit embarrassing if I'm honest."

"I'm sure it isn't. Spill." Giwook's hand gently lands on top of Dongmyeong's head, careful fingers treading through the dark strands of hair. It soothes the brunette enough to relax into Giwook's body, closing his eyes as he talks in a low voice.

"I feel like a dumb teenager in love. He's so great, and I feel, well, not so great, you know? He's kind and he's always there for me and he's very important to me, that's why I'm so scared of my feelings." He sighs quietly, continuing right after. "It could ruin everything between us. You get what I'm saying, right? If I confess and he doesn't return my feelings, it'll be awkward as hell. He probably wouldn't even be able to look at me after that."

Giwook hums in understanding. He continues to gently play with Dongmyeong's hair who is practically melting into the touch. "Do you want to know what I think, Myeong?"

A soft hum can be heard from Dongmyeong, and Giwook continues. "I think you're impossible not to love."

"Hmmm... you think so?"

"I do."

Dongmyeong is slowly drifting off to sleep. Giwook lifts his head to look at him, cracking another small smile. The hand that's been oh so carefully treading through Dongmyeong's hair now comes to pet his head.

"Sleep. I'll be here, hm?" Dongmyeong nods. A few minutes later and he's already half asleep, and Giwook's hand is resting on top of his head.

"I love you too, Myeong." And he can't see it, but Dongmyeong's lips curl into a smile, one that you can see on idiots in love.

_Maybe that's what I am. An idiot in love._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: bffravn


End file.
